Consumers and businesses increasingly rely on computing systems (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc.) to store and manage sensitive data. Consequently, malicious programmers seem to continuously increase their efforts to gain illegitimate control and access to these computing systems through the use of viruses, Trojan horses, worms, and other programs meant to compromise computing systems and data belonging to other people.
The level to which a computing system is exposed to malicious attacks may be based on the level to which software components (e.g., the operating system and applications) running on the computing system are exposed to malicious attacks. Unfortunately, consumers may be in a poor position to assess the vulnerability of the various software components that run on their computing systems. Some consumers may assume that newer versions of software components are more secure and trustingly accept all software updates, some of which may increase their exposure to attacks. Other consumers may assume that currently installed versions of software components on their computing systems are adequately secure, and fail to take the time or effort to perform software updates that would lower their exposure to attacks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for directing application updates.